


Light, resected

by feathersButgun



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathersButgun/pseuds/feathersButgun
Summary: Long ago, a prophecy foretold that three heroes will bring the balance between the LIGHT and DARKRecently, the prophecy finally came true, as the HUMAN, the MONSTER, and PRINCE OF DARK destroyed the excessive DARK FOUNTAINBut as the DARK tried to destroy the balance once again...The heroes would come back to fix itBut legend says that the DARK will win at some pointSo the task of heroes is is to simply minimalize the damageOnce  the DARKNESS wins, our hope will be lostOur dreams, crushedAnd our light, resected
Kudos: 1





	1. The crawling darkness

Inside of Ralsei's castle. Kris, Susie and Ralsei are sitting on a table and eating cake 

  


Susie: Woah Ralsei, this cake is the best thing ever! 

Susie: How do you even make these? 

Susie: Like, someone must've taught you or something 

Susie: I don't think it was someone from this world 

Susie: Since I haven't seen anyone who is good at cooking 

Susie: Except that yellow guy 

Susie: But he's weird 

  


Ralsei: Oh! I was taught by an old friend of mine 

Ralsei: He came from your world actually! 

Ralsei: He stopped coming here for some reason 

Raslei: Probably because the fountain was damaging him... 

  


Susie: Well- I hope I'll meet that guy 

Susie: Because I really need to know how to make these cakes! 

  


Ralsei: Or maybe I can teach you- 

  


Susie: Nah Susie: I know your baking skills are good 

Susie: But what if he didn't tell you some things? 

Susie: Maybe if I find that guy, I'll become better than you! 

Susie: Ha ha 

  


Ralsei: Well, he gave me his recipe book 

Ralsei: But you can go ahead and look for him 

Ralsei: Just so you know, his name is G-

  


Suddenly, Rouxls descends in his fashion

  


Rouxls: Greetings fellow heroes

Rouxls: I hope thou art having the greatest timeth in this realm

Rouxls: Hast thy recent quest been succesful?

Rouxls: Liketh the ones from before?

  


Susie: Yea... it was

Susie: I still can't believe that jester is so powerful and fast

Susie: He gets away every time

Susie: But yeah, we managed to capture him

Susie: We should probably do something with this sickle

Susie: Or DEVILSKNIFE, as he refers to it

Susie: What do you think, Kris?

  


((You tell Susie that we should keep it safe))

((Additionally, you remind her that tomorrow is the last day of school))

  


Susie: Oh yeah, that...

Susie: Ralsei, we might not see each other again in a couple months

Susie: Unless we break into the school or something

Susie: So, I guess this will be a goodbye for a while

Susie and Kris get up from the table

Susie: Bye Ralsei

Susie: I hope that the previously mentioned "while" will pass by quickly

  


((You say "goodbye" too))

  


Ralsei: Goodbye

  


Susie and Kris walk outside, to the main fountain

They enter it

Suddenly, everything fades to white ... And then...

Kris wakes up in their room

It's nighttime

They try to go back to sleep

But suddenly, their alarm is ringing

The clock says it's daytime

They go outside

They notice a fountain of DARKNESS behind their house

Something, is clearly wrong

  


Written by feathersButgun aka Pero_C  


Chapter titles and the comic by krizzy  


Official Discord server: https://discord.gg/sHg3UeS


	2. chaotic_universe.dat

((Meanwhile, on the surface))  
((A cloaked figure walks through the forest))  
((They approach a strange elevator))  
((It opens, and they enter))  
((Suddennly, the door opens from the another side))  
((They appear in a mysterious room)) 

(((The room is small, and is made of various dark-green tiles)))

((There is a computer with two tall screens at the end of the room))  
((They approach it))

??????: Status report E-17 Uni-LR  
??????: Dark, darker, yet darker  
??????: The prophecy foretold, that soon the darkness will make it's way into our world  
??????: The darkness that keeps growing  
??????: Shattering the shadow of this world  
??????:The research I have done on this prophecy...  
??????: Gave me some very, very...  
??????: Interesting results  
??????: This experiment will be the last thing I'll make  
??????: ...  
??????: I wonder what would those two think?

((They start typing something on the screen))

/check Univ_GR  
Sorry, Univ_GR.dat can't be reached

?????: Well, that's not a good sign  
?????: Let's see if this works

/check Uni-LR  
Univ-LR.dat found  
Initializing

[WARNING] Data corruption may happen during the initialization of an unstable universe  
Do you wish to proceed?  
(Y)es (N)o  
They press Y  


((The screen changes))  
((Kris and Susie can be seen on it))  
((They are outside of the school))

Susie: This... is so weird  
Susie: Where is everyone?  
Susie: The school should be open already...  
Susie: Maybe we should break the door?

((You tell Susie that breaking the door isn't a really smart idea))  
((She moves to the door, and slowly pushes it))  
((It opens))

Susie: Uhh...  
Susie: I litterally tried to open it a minute ago  
Susie: And it was locked  
Susie: wh...  
Susie: I'll just  
Susie: Get in

((The two enter the school and approach the closet))  
((They would approach it though, if it was still there))

Susie: Where the hell did the closet go?  
Susie: Even the door is missing...  
Susie: It's not like it walked away on its own or something  
((They go to the door on the left))

Susie: This one seems unlocked

((They enter the room))  
((There are many weird things in the room))

Susie: This is...  
Susie: Unusual

((You inspect the first table))

Susie: Looks like this tulip wasn't watered in a very long time  
Susie: But I don't get what's up with this sign  
Susie: Or that bowl of oatmeal over there  
Susie: And that box  
Susie: This... is a weird room

((You move closer to the bowl of oatmeal))

Susie: Is that a dinosaur figurine?  
Susie: Looks like it is...  
Susie: I don't want to touch it though  
Susie: That seems like a bad idea

((You observe the weird bathtub behind you))  
((There's a man below the bathtub))  
((You ignore him))

((You observe the second table))

Susie: A sprinkled rock?  
Susie: Nothing unusual  
Susie: What's up with that pickle jar there?  
Susie: And that drawing of a face?  
Susie: I'm not even going to question that towel there...  
Susie: Let's just leave

((They try to leave but))

Susie: Damn it  
Susie: The door is locked

((Suddenly, the floor below them dissapears))

Susie: Oh not this again

((They fall down))


	3. Visible changes

In the dark world  
Kris wakes up

((You realize that there is a bowl of oatmeal on your head))  
((You try to take it off))  
((...))  
((You can't))  
((It's stuck))  
((I guess you'll just have to get used to it))

You walk towards the glowing star  
((Even when you are surrounded by darkness))  
((This light, that only you can understand))  
((...fills you with a feeling of strenght))

Kris-File Saved

You move forward  
You see someone in the distance

Susie: Hey Kris  
Susie: Can you help me out?  
Susie: I'm stuck in this box for some reason  
Susie: Can you help me get it off?  
Susie: The cereal feels uncomfortable

((You try to take the box off))  
((But it's stuck, too))

Susie: Damn it  
Susie: I guess we are stuck like this for a while  
Susie: Let's go this way  
Susie: It's the same as the last time

((After a while, they reach the part where lancer would usually attack them with spades, except...))  
((They look above))  
((An armored figure stares at them))

??????: STOP  
??????: YOU HAVE VIOLATED THE LAW

((Suddenly spears rain from above))

Susie: Oh my tales what is that???  
Susie: Kris let's run!!!

((And then they run))  
((And they fall down))  
((They appear in front of the place where Ralsei's castle should be))  
((They hear a voice from above))

??????: Why did you attack them, Endyun?  
??????: It was not very nice of you  
??????: You can't just attack the heroes of light  
Endyun: King...  
Endyun: gave me...  
Endyun: order...  
??????: He is not the king  
??????: He is just a mere clown  
??????: One might call him a whole circus, even  
Endyun: Do not...  
Endyun: insult...  
Endyun: the throne...  
??????: "The throne"?  
??????: Why won't you understand?  
??????: I am Ralsei Actisfip  
??????: The true ruler of this place  
??????: Now, go to your "king"  
??????: And tell him that the heroes have returned  
Susie: (Wait how does he-)  
Endyun: ugh...  
Endyun: fine...  
((Endyun leaves))

Ralsei: Susie, Kris  
Ralsei: Come here

Susie: I... have so many questions...  
Susie: Why is the cop from our town here?  
Susie: Is Jevil actually the king?  
Susie: How did you know we were here and-

Ralsei: I will answer everything eventually  
Ralsei: But I must first explain what is going on  
Ralsei: A second fountain has opened  
Ralsei: But this time, it was in your world  
Ralsei: I was supposed to go to your world and close it  
Ralsei: But the fountain refuses to work  
Ralsei: Additionally, my castle was transported to your town  
Ralsei: And the residents of it, were brought here  
Ralsei: Through a course of events, Jevil took the throne-  
Ralsei: And now he is trying to take control over the land

Susie: That sounds bad  
Susie: Didn't you say that the world will litterally implode if something goes bad?  
Susie: If we can't go through this fountain  
Susie: How are going to get out?

Ralsei: I believe that this was caused by Jevil  
Ralsei: Preciselly, it was the DEVILSKNIFE  
Ralsei: I believe that if we manage to beat him the other way  
Ralsei: And if we obtain the DEVILSTAIL  
Ralsei: We can unlock the fountain

Susie: Is this the only way we can do this?

Ralsei: Not really  
Ralsei: I could contact one of my friends from your world  
Ralsei: Then he would close the fountain  
Ralsei: But his body can't mantain a physical form anymore  
Ralsei: So he can't even approach it

Susie: You've been mentioning your "friend" for a while...  
Susie: Can we know who they are?

Ralsei: You will probably never meet him  
Ralsei: And I am unsure of his real name  
Ralsei: But I can tell you one of his famous nicknames  
Ralsei: Everyone calls him with it...

Ralsei: They call him Gaster


	4. G

Ralsei: They call him Gaster

Susie: "Gaster" huh...  
Susie: Sounds familiar  
Susie: Isn't that the guy who wrote our science books or something?  
Susie: I think I saw his name on the covers  
Susie: Right, Kris?

((You confirm Susie's statement))

Susie: Huh...  
Susie: Alright...  
Susie: I still have some other questions  
Susie: Like...  
Susie: Why is Undyne here?  
Susie: Also was that your last name you said earlier?  
Susie: Actif...acti...

Ralsei: It is Actifsip  
Ralsei: Ralsei Actifsip  
Ralsei: Son of Raleel and Totesei Actisfip  
Ralsei: And yes  
Ralsei: That was Undyne  
Ralsei: At least, a version of her  
Ralsei: A version that takes her "role" in this timeline

Susie: T-timeline?  
Susie: what

Ralsei: Oh, right  
Ralsei: You don't know  
Ralsei: I will try to explain it briefly  
Ralsei: The events in this timeline went differently than they were meant to  
Ralsei: Since the events are "different", this case is reffered to as...  
Ralsei: An Alternate Timeline  
((Or AT for short))  
Ralsei: Wait, who said that?  
Ralsei: Nevermind

Susie: So basically  
Susie: None of this is supposed to happen?

Ralsei: Correct

Susie: And we have to bring this timeline back on track

Ralsei: Yes

Susie: Good  
Susie: Hopefully we won't be dealing with time travelling or something

Ralsei: Or maybe frogs?

Susie: Frogs?

Ralsei: Yes  
Ralsei: It's actually a refer-

((Suddenlly, a pillar of light appears in front of them))

Susie: Rouxls?

?????: aydekay who dat ruoulz dude is  
?????: lemme get dis streyt  
?????: mah nayme  
?????: es rullz

Susie: Oh dear god why

rullz: ah, suzz, krz and radz  
rullz: itsa coooool to see yall agaii  
rullz: n

Ralsei: How do you even misspell while talking?

rullz: noone nows radz  
rullz: itsa mystry  
rullz: i came 'ere to give an  
rullz: a n no u n c e me nt  
rullz: fr o m t h e k i n g  
rullz: 'e sid  
rullz: "Rullz, go capture those lightners and send them to my freedom"  
rullz: aydkay wat dat meenz  
rullz: but he probs deznt wont ta se yallive  
rullz: so uh  
rullz: glhf

((He dissapears quickly))  
((Then reappers once again))

rullz: o and  
rullz: 1 moar thinng  
rullz: Look out for Lancer  
rullz: You will need him  
rullz: uhh  
rullz: bye

Susie: Well...  
Susie: That was...  
Susie: Bizzarre...  
Susie: Is everyone going to be like...  
Susie: Corrupted like this?

Ralsei: Most likely, yes  
Ralsei: The corruptions will probably become worse as we go to the castle  
Ralsei: I have actually seen two other corrupted figures  
Ralsei: They looked like...  
Ralsei: Skeletons..?

Susie: Skeletons?  
Susie: I think there were some skeletons who moved into the town few months ago  
Susie: What were their names again?  
Susie: Sand and Paper or something...

Ralsei: Yes!  
Ralsei: It's them!  
Ralsei: They have a weird personality but I hope we don't run into the-

((Suddenlly, a door appears))

Sand: HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ralsei: That's... too many letters...  
Ralsei: Good thing we aren't in a comic anymore  
Ralsei: That would not fit into a dialogue box!

Paper: Greetings prince Larsei or whatever (i don't care btw)  
Paper: We came here to fight you (because that's what we do)

Sand: king JEVIL told us that you are a threat to us  
Sand: just kidding! i knew you would come here!

Susie: This is so awkward...

Paper: Yes, awkward indeed (but it won't be for long)

Sand: once we give you an unpleasant experience

((Battle start))

Kris// Act-Check- Sand  
Susie// Defend  
Ralsei// Defend

Sens// ATK 0 DEF 0  
The weakest enemy, can't even deal damage


	5. Call

battle start

Kris- Defend  
Susie- Defend  
Ralsei- Defend

((Sand summons 4 ?????? Blasters around the corners))  
((Paper drops a cage of orange bones on the battle box))

Sand: if you try to attack us  
Paper: we will kill you  
Sand: so you should probably give up immediatly

Kris- Act- Sand- Talk  
Susie- Act- Sand- Talk  
Ralsei: I will select the same options as the previous two

Susie: what

((You tell Sand you really don't want to fight))  
Susie: Yeah! We just arrived here seconds ago  
Susie: I think  
Susie: Also, as you can see  
Susie: Our armor and weapons are trash  
Susie: I mean, I'm litterally wearing a cardboard box as armor  
Susie: And Kris has a bowl of oatmeal on his head  
Susie: You guys could beat us in a second  
Susie: Maybe if you give us enough time we could find actually good armor

Sand: well  
Sand: that was quick

Paper: yeah I don't care

((Paper throws the orange bones at Kris))  
((Kris succesfully dodges))  
((Sand activates the blasters))  
((Everyone takes 15 damage))

{...}

Sand: well thats a lot  
Sand: you guys realy are weak

Ralsei: It is spelled "really"  
Ralsei: With 2 L's

Sand: i know  
Sand: you guys took the L  
Sand: byeee

((Battle end))  
((Sand and Paper dissapear))

Susie: Huh  
Susie: They left their door here  
Susie: I wonder what's inside

((Everyone enters the gray door))  
((There's a telephone booth inside))

Susie: A telephone booth?  
Susie: I thought phones don't work here

((You go to the phone and uses it))  
ACT- REDIAL  
((Suddenlly, someone answers))

Delthys: OH HELLO THERE  
Delthys: THIS IS DELTHYS LAB OFFICIAL TELEPHONE  
Delthys: SAND IS THAT YOU?  
Delthys: DID YOU MANAGE TO CAPTURE THOSE LIGHTNERS?  
Delthys: OR ATLEAST THAT PRINCE GUY?  
Delthys: HELLO?  
Delthys: IS ANYONE THERE?  
Delthys: ENDYUN?  
Delthys: SOMEONE ANSWER ME  
Delthys: please  
*click*

Susie: That voice...  
Susie: Was that our teacher Alphys?  
Susie: I'm not even suprised

((The phone rings again))  
((You answer it))  
(("Hello"))

??????: Hello?  
??????: Is anyone there?  
??????: Wait  
??????: Kris is that you?  
??????: It's been so long, hasn't it

((You respond with "Who is this?"))

??????: Oh right  
??????: We haven't talked in a while  
??????: So you probably forgot my voice  
??????: I'm so tired from all this school  
??????: Kris, it's me, your brother  
Asriel: Asriel Dree-  
((The phone connecton cuts))

((Meanwhile, on the surface, in Toriel's house))  
Asriel: Damn it  
Asriel: Not again

To be continued...


	6. The darkened surface

((Earlier, on the surface))

((Town's Entrance))  
((A bus stops in front of the door))  
((Someone leaves the bus))

Asriel: Thank you!  
Asriel: I hope we will see each other soon  
Asriel: Bye!

The bus leaves  
Asriel walks towards his home

Asriel: It's really dark here  
Asriel: I swear it was brighter minutes ago  
Asriel: Atleast I know where the house is

...

Asriel: Also what is up with that THING behind it?  
Asriel: Did they seriously build an entire castle while I was at college?  
Asriel: Maybe I should go and see what's up with it

?????: ⱁⱃ ⰿⰰⱏⰱⰵ ⱏⱁⱆ ⱄhⱁⱆⰾⰴ ⱀⱁⱅ  
?????: ⱅhⰵⱃⰵ ⰹⱄ ⱀⱁⱅhⰹⱀⰳ ⱁⱇ ⰹⰿⱂⱁⱃⱅⰰⱀⱌⰵ ⰹⱀ ⱅhⰵⱃⰵ  
?????: ⱏⱁⱆ ⱄhⱁⱆⰾⰴ ⱅⱃⱏ ⱌⰰⰾⰾⰹⱀⰳ Kris

Asriel: Oh no, it's you again  
Asriel: Then again, I'm flattered that atleast SOMEONE is here  
Asriel: Even though its the cryptic, shapeless voice thing like you

?????: ⰹ hⰰⰲⰵ ⰰⰾⱃⰵⰰⰴⱏ ⱅⱁⰾⰴ ⱏⱁⱆ whⱁ ⰹ ⰰⰿ  
?????: ⰰⱀⰴ ⱏⱁⱆ ⰰⰾⱃⰵⰰⰴⱏ ⰽⱀⱁw whⰰⱅ ⰿⱏ ⱃⱁⰾⰵ ⰹⱄ  
?????: ⰹ ⰰⰿ ⱅhⰵ-

Asriel: Yes, yes, I know  
Asriel: You are [REDACTED: HINT: LASTS SHORT]  
Asriel: And you are apparentlly responsible for "glitches in other universes" or something  
Asriel: That sounds so generic  
Asriel: Your only ability is to make weird noises  
Asriel: If you were actually that powerful  
Asriel: You would...  
Asriel: I don't know  
Asriel: Forget this  
Asriel: Can you at least stop making those weird noises?  
Asriel: I can barelly understand you

((I don't think readers can understand him/it either))

?????: Alright fine  
?????: I'll do it for the readers

Asriel: The who?

?????: Forget it  
?????: Just get in the house

((Meanwhile, at the other side of the town))

Royal Guard 1: Was that... HIM  
Royal Guard 2: Yes, I think IT was  
Royal Guard 1: Should we contact the KINGS ?  
Royal Guard 2: Which ones?  
Royal Guard 1: All [6/2+1] of them  
Royal Guard 2: Good

((Back at Dreemurr home))

Asriel: Hmm  
Asriel: What was Kris' phone number again?

?????: Check the phone book

Asriel: I tried  
Asriel: But I couldn't find it  
Asriel: I'll see if I have it saved on my phone  
Asriel: And the battery is empty  
Asriel: *sigh*

((Suddenlly, the ground starts shaking))  
((The house floor starts falling))

Asriel: Oh no

?????: This wasn't me I swear

Asriel: Why would I think it was you?

?????: Because I can make groundquakes  
?????: Did you forget that was my ability

Asriel: Well, I guess I di-

((Asriel falls...))

Asriel- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

((FILE RE-LOADED))

((Back in the house))

Asriel: Wait, here's the phonebook!  
Asriel: Did you do this?  
Asriel: Did you turn back time?

?????: Well, it wasn't REALLY me  
?????: It was one of my assistants

Asriel: Well, time to call Kris

((Everything is the same as in the previous part))

Asriel: Huh  
Asriel: I guess there is no signal  
Asriel: Wait, where did the floor go?  
Asriel: Oh no not agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain

To be continued


End file.
